<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dio eats a chicken nugget and then marries the rythm bot by FiveOfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020341">dio eats a chicken nugget and then marries the rythm bot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar'>FiveOfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discord - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASDA, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Help, blame junp5i, did dio ever eat his dino nuggie, dinosaur nuggets, only crack, rythm dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i got this from a discord server and i hate everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando/Rythm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dio eats a chicken nugget and then marries the rythm bot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio brando walked out of ASDA (tm) with his box of frozen dinosaur nuggets, warming one in his mouth to eat later, then he saw a familar red and grey face...</p><p> </p><p>Rythm.</p><p>His sworn nemesis, red and black hoodie with earphone plugged in constantly, he hated them more than he did jonathan, "what are YOU doing here?" Dio spoke, with a dino nuggie in his mouth. </p><p>Rythm did not respond, too busy listening to its own music to realize dio creeping up behind it to rip out its earphones. As usual, rythm didnt make a sound becuse it didnt have a mouth, but Dio began screaming. </p><p>Rythm got bored and took out its jar of VampirMart pickles to eat, "..are those vampir brand?" Dio said, intrigued.</p><p>Rythm didnt do much but nod, Dio felt all of his hate for the bot melt away as he got offered 5 on sticks.</p><p>Fast forward a few years later, Dio and rythm are living in piece, eating VampirMart pickles every day while rythm plays every one of dios playlists on loop.</p><p>what a happy ending, right?<br/>
wrong.</p><p> </p><p>one day, rythm suffered a massive malfunction and died due to complications with executions, dio of course, did not care and just drank his .... piss oil? what do bots have as blood</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>